Demon Bliss Series
by Daimleryuy
Summary: The Gundam Pilots are faced with a challenge that may lead to their deaths, A New pilot that seems unbeatable. R


Chapter 1  
  
A New Pilot  
  
He looked out the window at the stars that were his home. They always shimmered in a way that seemed to be calling him. Ever since he was little he had known that they were there, but for some reason tonight was different. It was as if a few just would not come out on this night. It was as if they were disappointed in what took place that day and they feared him now. He had always looked to the stars for guidance and he feared that the coming war was going to be the betrayal of them.  
  
"Hey, you know what time it is?" Said a familiar girl's voice. It had come from right behind him.  
  
"No. Why? Is there something happening tonight?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Well, duh, the celebration for our victory is tonight. Don't you remember?" Said the girl as he turned around and looked at her.  
  
With no surprise it was Nirkantra. She was in her usual pressed uniform that would not get a wrinkle if you bundled it with other clothes. Her brown hair, which was equally smooth, gave her the look that she had been lifeless.  
  
"You guys are celebrating our victory too early. We may have won one battle, but there is a whole lot more ahead of us." He sighed as she gave him one of her puzzled looks.  
  
"But we defeated their leader. How can they possibly still be a threat?" She questioned, as she had always when she did not understand.  
  
"Just because they have lost their leader does not mean that they are out of the fight. One battle has passed. We still have a war ahead of us. They are stronger than we can imagine. They fight losing battles and still win. When we can do that, then we can celebrate victory." He said with emphasis. He turned back towards the window. What must I do? I look to you for guidance, but you are silent. Why won't you speak to me? He thought as he gazed deep into places that he wanted to visit.  
  
"Whatever. There was something else that I needed to tell you but ... I ... don't remember what it was." She said trying to remember.  
  
"What is happening with our little prisoner?" He asked coming back to reality for a brief moment before continuing his search for answers from the stars.  
  
"That is what I wanted to talk to you about!" She responded thrilled that she had remembered. "She is out now and the high council wants you to interrogate her. They want to know every thing we possibly can about the Gundams that we will be fighting against." She turned around and began to lean up against the wall next to where he stood. "I personally don't see what is so important about this girl. They act as if she is the most important part of their plans."  
  
"She just may be." He said as he walked away. "Ill do that later, but now I must get some rest."  
  
_ _ _ _  
  
Skyler looked up at the remains of her Gundam. My first mission and this happens. She thought as she looked up. A day had passed since the battle, but it seemed much longer. She had been hired by the Earth Protection Force to help keep the peace and her first mission was to help Duo stop some raids in the L5 space colony cluster. Little did they know that there would be a new pilot sitting there waiting for them.  
  
How did this happen? She wondered as she recalled the events of that day. It was so horrible.   
  
She slowly remembered as if it were happening right then. They had just left their ship when they had saw him.  
  
"Wait here." Duo said as he moved forward to confront the pilot who just seemed to be sitting there. "We don't know what this guy is capable of and I can't seem to scan that mobile suit."  
  
She looked on as the other machine seemed to lay dormant. She had not realized Duo had moved out of Com range until she saw the pilot swing his beam saber at him. Skyler hit her thrusters throwing herself forward. Soon she could hear Duo and the pilot.  
  
"Why do you even try. You'll never get her back." The pilot yelled as he brought his sword up to block Deathscythe Hell's scythe. "She is mine now."  
  
"You think that you're such a bad ass because you can take a little girl. You should try to prove it through battle." Duo said as he blocked a few of the blows being dealt to him by the other mobile suit's beam saber while countering with some of his own.  
  
"You will never win this battle. You Gundam pilots are not strong enough or prepared enough to beat me." The pilot said in a voice that seemed to flow as he flew back.  
  
"Duo, I'm almost there. Wait so I can help you." Skyler said as she neared the battle. She slowly pulled out her saber in preparation. She was flying in a new modified suit that almost looked like a Tallgesse III but had some minor differences such as the gundanium alloy of which it was made.  
  
"Stay out of this Skyler. This is my fight and it will be fair." Duo said bringing up his scythe and lunging forward after the enemy suit.  
  
Why does he have to be so stubborn? He never wants help from anyone, except maybe the other Gundam pilots. He had no respect for the Planet Protection Force or their purpose. He believed the Gundams were all the planet needed. Skyler thought as she came to a stop and watched from a distance.  
  
"Why are you running away?" Duo asked as he accelerated forward to the maximum speed his thrusters could hold.  
  
"Come and find out." Said the pilot as he came to a sudden halt and waited for Duo.  
  
Right before Duo's suit would have impacted with the other, the mysterious pilot flew his suit straight up leaving Deathscythe Hell heading for a black box full of missiles.  
  
"Duo, watch out." Skyler yelled barely able to see the box.  
  
This cant be happening. Duo thought as he raised his scythe to strike at the box of missiles. As if the missiles had detected their impending doom, they began to launch. The impact of the first few sent Deathscythe Hell flying back which enabled the rest to finish their bombardment.  
  
Skyler watched from her suit as Deathscythe Hell was engulfed in the flames of the missiles. All she had was hope that he would survive this.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Skyler was on the edge of her seat to see how much damage was incurred. Even though things between her and Duo did not seem to be kosher, she did not want another life to be taken in vain. "Oh my god." She exclaimed at the sight that lay before her.  
  
It quickly became apparent that the damage was far greater than she had thought was possible. "How could this have happened? His suit is made from gundanium." She said as tears slowly swelled in her eyes.  
  
The suit had been mutilated. The right arm of the suit was lost from just above the elbow while the left was gone from the shoulder plate. The lower half of the suits left arm was left floating about twenty feet away. The suit's lower half had been torn from the rest of the suit and was hurtling towards one of the L5 space colony. The right wing had been broken off and flew lifelessly holding on by mere strands of a wire. The left wing burned in a fiery of fire a few feet away. The scythe slowly flew towards Earth.  
  
Sparks flew from the Deathscythe Hell as the other suit came flying in at a high speed. "I am Hell's Angel, I'm riding on the wings of the suit named Demon Bliss." The pilot yelled as he neared. The mysterious suit reached out with what looked like razor sharp talons, grabbing what remained of the left shoulder and crushing it like tin foil. "So, are you ready to die?" Asked the pilot as he pulled back the Demon Bliss's hand, balling it into a fist and letting what looked like a beam knife come out from its wrist.  
  
"Well," Duo said barely able to talk. As he floated in the cockpit with only his harness holding him in place, he saw a stream of blood floating in his face. It had slammed against the now indented metal which was once where his viewing screen had been. "If I am going to die," he began before coughing up some more of his blood, "I'm taking you with me." He reached out and broke the glass around the self-detonation switch. As he went to grab it, his restraining harness dug into a cut on his shoulder preventing him from reaching the switch itself. Not good. He thought as his sight went black. All his muscles went tight for a moment and then limp as he passed out.  
  
Demon Bliss's knife cut through the darkness of space towards the lifeless body of Deathscythe Hell. As the knife was about to impact the Deathscythe, it stopped. Demon Bliss quickly turned to the Earth. "He's here." Said the pilot before releasing Deathscythe Hell and launching himself towards what seemed to be Skyler. His knife disappeared as he pulled out his beam sword.  
  
"Who's here?" Skyler asked as something suddenly flew past her. "Herro?" She said not believing her eyes at the sight of Wing Zero. "Herro, Duo's in trouble! Help him." She yelled.  
  
Heero flew and initiated his suit's transformation to battle mode as he looked at his enemy. "I don't care." He said drawing his beam saber out as the transformation was completed. "Where is she?" He demanded flying in and clashing with Demon Bliss's sword.  
  
"If you want Mariemaia back, then you will have to defeat me and show that you are worthy enough to bring peace to this planet!" Screamed the pilot as he blocked a few blows with a shield that looked like a star. The shield's length was about half the size of the suit. It was about a quarter of the width of the suit and attached to the arm that had crushed Deathscythe Hell's shoulder plate. It had four points that formed a cross shape and four more at the intersections. The center of the shield had been rounded.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" The pilot asked as Heero pounded the shield with his sword as the suit flew back. Heero refused to let the suit get to far away. Demon Bliss suddenly pulled to the left leaving Heero behind him. Heero raised his left arm, which contained both his shield and twin buster rifle.  
  
"Let's see you block this." Heero said as he locked on and prepared to fire at his enemy.  
  
Shockingly, the suit stopped and turned towards Wing Zero preparing for the blast that was about to be unleashed. "Surprisingly enough, I feel no fear of your weapon."  
  
With anger inside of him, Heero pulled the trigger and let a huge burst of energy rip through the emptiness of space. The energy flew at the still target and seemed to only knock it's target back a few feet on impact before dissipating. As the last of the energy hit the shield, it became clear that no damage had been dealt to the suit.  
  
All the pilot could do was laugh at what was happening. Heero pulled the trigger again in shock and let another burst of energy fly through space. The energy once again only vanished.  
  
How is this ... possible? Wing Zero is doing nothing to that suit. Could it really ... be that powerful? Skyler thought as she sat, stunned, and watched as Heero pulled the trigger yet again.  
  
"Stop your futile attempts." The pilot said as he looked seriously at Wing Zero in his monitor. He let go of the beam saber and reached behind him only to pull out some kind of beam rifle. There was some kind of connection that led to the back of the suit. It would quickly feed all the energy from the buster rifle's blast into the cannon and charged it beyond its max. The pilot's energy gauge read a 47% charge on a medium beam width. The pilot pushed a button and all the energy ripped through space as if nothing was there towards Wing Zero. "That suit will be your grave."  
  
At first, Heero thought that it was all an illusion. He quickly realized it was all real and that all of the energy would destroy Wing Zero. He quickly pushed a button that sent the front of the cockpit flying off. Shortly after, he leaped for what remained of Deathscythe Hell so that he may have some protection from the explosion. This cant be happening. He thought as the energy hit Wing Zero and slowly was absorbed by the metal before it began to explode.  
  
Heero slowly entered Deathscythe Hell as a shock wave sent it hurtling towards Earth. "I will destroy you." Heero said as he moved Duo to the side and tried to bring the monitors online. Without success he radioed to Skyler. "Grab us before we enter the atmosphere."  
  
"Alright." She said moving into a position to catch them in the shock wave. As they impacted with her, she threw her thrusters to full and hoped nothing would hit them. Even with her thrusters on full, the shock wave pulled them along before dropping them off in space. "Are you two ok?"  
  
"Don't worry about us. Do you have a visual?" Heero asked hoping to take her suit and continue the battle.  
  
"Yes, but my thrusters are damaged." She replied wondering how they would leave if Demon Bliss attacked again.  
  
"Now you know true power." Said the pilot as he slowly flew towards the colony. "Come back when you can show me a real challenge."  
  
Skyler sat and watched not able to do anything but sit there. Even if she radioed for help, nothing could beat that thing. Not even god. 


End file.
